


By God's Will

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: F/M, Gundam 00 Kink Meme, Lime, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did God have to torment her so? Had she not faithfully carried out the duties He burdened her with, fullfilled the role He had assigned her, given Him her past and future, her mind? Can He not spare her body and heart to give to another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By God's Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Zo God Het Wil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450644) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



_(Why did God have to torment her so? Had she not faithfully carried out the duties He burdened her with, fullfilled the role He had assigned her, given Him her past and future, her mind? Can He not spare her body and heart to give to another?)_

Dusk. Leaves rustle in the sultry evening breeze, distant laughter and music drift on the wind. Sharp intakes of breath and panting moans are concealed by the clattering of a fountain.

"Infidel." she hisses, sobs.

Her cheek presses onto the _(cold, she must be cold)_ wide edge of the marble basin, her veil trails in the rippling water; hands pinned above her head, her back arches, breasts _(a whore she was, a wanton whore)_ reaching out from under her gold-trimmed top; a knee is between her legs, a hand _(a filthy, sinful hand)_ creeps up her tigh, hikes up her skirt.

Hushed chuckes rumble in his chest. He _(defiling her, trespassing, unbeliever)_ , fully clothed; she _(tainted, sullied)_ , steadily showing more and more skin.

"Ah, you Eastern women are all the same. Prude and devout with one mouth, but wet and hot and needy with the other."

Lips press to the hollow of her neck, a finger runs along the edge of her panties, presses down just there _(just there, oh God, why there?)_.

Lips now on her breast, _(sinful, forbidden)_ pleasure threads though every fibre of her body, coils between her legs.

She forces out a breathless "Let me go, Alejandro Corner." and a "Dirthy heathen, don’t touch me.".

_(And she’s a liar, a wanton whore, a sinner for allowing him to touch her.)_

The lips part, hot breath dances across her sensitive skin _(she’s a whore for enjoying it)_ , the fingers hook around the edge of her panties and tug.

"You are a beautiful woman, Lady Shirin. Don’t hide your body, your heart."

Long hair tickles her. She refuses to look at him. _(Sullied, it’s sin, she can’t want it.)_

"I am a proper woman. My life belongs to the Princess and the country I serve. I will never willingly submit to you."

Soft moans escape her, her body writhes, her face contorts. _(Please.)_ He looks down on her, mouth wide. A blade flashes in the twilight, presses against her throat, caresses her skin.

"Never willingly?" he asks.

Grey eyes meet his, starlight reflects in her spectacles. _(Please.)_

He smiles.

Lips descend on hers _(yes)_ , his body lowers onto her _(more)_ , the blade whispers _(thank you, God)_.

She kisses him, arches against him, and that night he is hers and she is his. God is with them, and it is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
